Emiko
Emiko is a Knight of the Imperium and a captain within the 109th Special Operations Wing. She operates under the command of Commodore Ada Eliasara in service to the Imperium. An ex-intelligence infiltrator and specialist her career has taken her from various positions from informant and Cipher Agent all the way to serving as a Grand Moff assigned to Sector 6 and the Ministry of Justice. While she had gone missing for a number of years, recent reports of sightings of this elusive operative has only added to rumors that even though she does not claim to hold any significant rank beyond her current assignments to the S.I.M. and to the Knighthood, some believe that she still has influence within the intricate power structure of the Imperium. DOSSIER CODENAME: Cipher Nine REPORT SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVEL: Forn LAST NAME: Kryze-Kre'igurr FIRST NAME: Emiko DECEASED: No DATE: N/A GENDER: Female ALIAS: Fade, Red Blade SPECIES: Human ALLEGIANCE: Sith Imperium NAT ORIGIN: Dromund Kaas AGE: 26 DOB: 10/14/12 BTC (3665 BBY) WEIGHT: 125 Lbs HEIGHT: 5'5" HAIR: Black EYES: Brown MARITAL STAT: Married ("Flash" Zekornon) EDUCATION: Echani masters, Imperial Academy PRIMARY ADDRESS: (Unknown) SECONDARY ADDRESS: (Unknown) ASSIGNED MISSIONS: Ministry of Law & Justice, Imperium Spec Ops, Operation Wolf Dragoon, 109th Spec Ops Wing BACKGROUND INFO At the age of 5, Emiko had been orphaned after her parents were killed by a bombardment from republic forces during the Battle of Ziost in the year 7 BTC (3660 BBY). Wounded but still alive, she was discovered by a group of Echani warriors who took her in and trained her in the ways of hand to hand and melee combat. Because she was a human of Imperial blood, the Echani were at first cautious but they eventually adopted her as one of their own. For the next 13 years she would train with them on the world of Eshan. At the age of 18, she left the Echani and returned to Dromund Kaas and enrolled in the military in the hopes of avenging her parents. While her small build made her ill suited to heavy equipment used by soldiers she did find herself a place within Imperial Intelligence, first working as an informant and agent and eventually enrolling into the Cipher program. The Cipher training program involved extensive martial, mental and genetic conditioning. Over the next few years she would learn to follow kill orders without question or hesitation when ordered by a superior. This combination of Imperial and Echani training has forged her into a silent killer who frequently prefers to eliminate targets with her trusty vibroblade. In addition to her proficiency in close quarters combat she also received training in blaster rifles, stealth technology, anatomy, biochemistry, bioanalysis and computer slicing. At the age of 22, she completed her Cipher training and gained her designation. Over the next couple years she would rise in ranks as Special Agent, Wolf Dragoon commando, and Keeper's Aide. Eventually she gained the attention of the Emperor and was inducted into the Imperium Knights where she was tasked with coordinating the Special Operations division. While she has tried to remain distant and professional when it comes to relationships, she began seeing an imperial aligned smuggler by the name of "Flash" Zekornon. After a few months of dating, Zek proposed marriage to her on the bridge deck of the Ziost Shadow. As per Echani tradition, they fought a duel without weapons for several rounds until Emiko surrendered to him and agreed to become his wife. The next year, Lord Azu'lae stepped down from her position as High Councilor. The Lord Emperor promoted Emiko to the rank of Grand Moff and placed her in charge of the Ministry of Law and Justice. At age 26, Emiko gave birth to twins: A daughter named Mir'ta and a son named Take'shi. After some years in her position, Emiko disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Declared missing in action, no one has heard from her for over a decade. Interestingly enough reports have begun to circulate that she has resurfaced. Some speculate that she was under deep cover, perhaps a sleeper agent for some elaborate operation. Others say she was imprisoned. There are some who even wonder if she simply abandoned her post for some other reason altogether. Whatever the truth may be, sightings of her on recent combat hot spots such as Rishi, Yavin 4 and Ziost, Emiko's skills are as sharp as ever and always in demand. PERSONALITY TRAITS Her calm, respectful demeanor conceals a cold and remorseless heart, ready to eliminate any she percieves as a threat to the Empire. With a remarkably high success rate, she had gained a reputation as one of the Empire's top troubleshooters dealing in matters including espionage, sabotage, assassination, seduction and political destabilization. She has shown herself willing to sacrifice innocent lives for what she perceives as the greater good of the Empire. Category:Inactive Personnel